


No More Mr. Nice Girl

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domination, Face Sitting, Gay, Gender Bender, M/M, Orientation Change, Submission, Transformation, Yaoi, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After being tasked with protecting Corrin, Kagero is hit with a poisonous dart. But it isn't any type of regular poison though. Soon, Kagero's mind is filled with corrupted thoughts about being a strong man sexually dominating the little prince. And despite the fact that Kagero does her hardest to fight against this, when she is assigned to guard Corrin's room while he sleeps, she quickly finds herself unable to resist any longer.





	No More Mr. Nice Girl

The Hoshidan Castle’s dining room bustled with noise, a mood of celebration and joy going about after another successful battle. All of the Hoshidan royals sat around the long table with big smiles on their faces, happily chatting and joking the night away while a feast was served before them. And even their retainers joined in on the fun too. All were present at the table but Ryoma’s retainers, Saizo and Kagero, who personally guarded the perimeter of the castle and the newly recovered Prince Corrin respectively, each on high alert since the war had only just started.

In a corner of the table, Corrin sat back quietly with a soft expression, watching over his siblings as they bonded with each other. The scene was very warm and homey. Corrin felt a very close relationship with his brothers and sisters, so he was happy to see them in such a joyous state after all that had happened. However, despite the fact they were family, Corrin still felt a bit like a stranger. He didn’t know any Hoshidan customs, he knew almost nothing about any of them, and he still missed his brothers and sisters in Nohr. It was not that he regretted the decision, that wasn’t the matter. It was just that the responsibilities of being a leader and the loneliness were taking a toll on his mood.

Trying to distract himself from his woes, Corrin turned backwards to address the ninja who was standing guard behind him: Kagero. This was yet another one of Corrin’s worries. He was happy that Ryoma would care enough about him to make one of his retainers personally guard Corrin at all times, but the idea of putting someone in danger for him made him uncomfortable. The fact that he’d gotten Kagero hurt already didn’t help things either. Earlier in the most recent battle, he’d been ambushed by an enemy assassin who’d shot a dart at him. Thanks to Kagero’s ninja skills, she was able to protect him from it. But she was slow enough that it hit her instead. Corrin felt super bad about the whole ordeal. Thinking about how someone else might have been mortally wounded for his carelessness made his heart sink.

“Are you sure you’re ok Kagero?” He asked her with concern.

Kagero jumped back in surprise, not expecting the prince to call her so suddenly.

“Lord Corrin, I-” She wiped the bang of hair off her face, smiling at Corrin with kindness. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m alright, really! I even went and spoke with Orochi as you commanded to get some antidotes and she said I was in top form.”

“Ah that’s wonderful to hear! I would be so very upset if you had been hurt somehow.” Corrin gave the brightest most beaming smile Kagero had ever seen. _She simply wanted to twist it and turn it into a horrible expression~_

Kagero shook her head violently, throwing the thought out of her head. “Y-Yes! T-Thanks for the concern milord, but really please don’t mind me! Why don’t you try to sit back and fraternize with your siblings?”

Not wanting to bother Kagero any further, Corrin happily nodded and bid his goodbyes, before turning back to the feast before him. Kagero let out a tired sigh. Though she didn’t want to admit it, there definitely was something wrong with her. She didn’t feel physically or mentally ill in any way. But every now and then, these strange thoughts would… Manifest in her head, telling her to do all sorts of messed up and depraved things. They were only momentary, like she would lose who she was for an instant, but they were worrisome nonetheless.

The worst part was that many of these thoughts involved the recently arrived lord Corrin. Kagero had to admit that the prince was quite a hunk. Were the situation different, she wouldn’t have minded getting to know him personally. But Kagero was also a professional and focused woman. Lusting after her vassal was absolutely unacceptable behavior for a ninja of her caliber. Her one and only job, given to her personally by Lord Ryoma, was to protect Corrin. She couldn’t let her mind wander to inappropriate thoughts about _taking complete control of that wimp Corrin. Making him fully submit to her feet, and forcing him to take her big fat co-_

Kagero violently shook her head again. Oh god… They seemed to be appearing more often as well. Maybe she should try getting some help… And abandon her duty as a ninja? No, she absolutely couldn’t do that! Kagero was a strong woman! She hadn’t become Ryoma’s retainer for no reason. This wasn’t the first strange ailment Kagero would have to work through, and it wouldn’t be the last. All she had to do now was fulfill her duties for the night and check up with Orochi again once her job was done. If she couldn’t survive this odd affliction for a few hours, then what good was she.

The dinner went on and the night continued to pass undeterred. But Kagero’s job did not get any easier. The longer she spent standing there in silence, the harder it became to keep these strange thoughts off her mind. She did her best to battle them, trying to keep her mind as distracted as a wary ninja could afford. But being alone and on guard as she was provided her a lot of time to think. And idle thought opened the gates to bizarre daydreams.

Soon, Kagero found herself diving in and out of her imagination. Strange dreams of sexually conquering a demure Corrin appeared in her mind, fantasies of domination, of humiliation, of utter power. Kagero’s body began heating up, sweat pouring profusely down her skin. She tried to keep it together, she really did. But Kagero was quickly falling down and endless well, and there was nothing for her to grab onto. Her body collapsed onto the pillar behind her. If this kept on going much longer then surely-

“Ummm… Excuse me…”

Suddenly, the whole room went quiet, all eyes focusing on Corrin as he stood up from the table. “This evening has been fun at all but… I am feeling a bit exhausted now. I hope you don’t mind if I retire to my quarters early.”

“Not at all brother!” Ryoma spoke with a powerful, yet gentle voice. “Please, go ahead and get some rest. You deserve it.”

After quickly giving his goodbyes to the rest of his siblings, Corrin began to quietly return to his room. Kagero gave a sigh of relief. Her job was done. Maybe now she could take the rest of the night to relax and-

“Kagero.” Kagero’s head instantly perked up, eyes focusing on Ryoma, who was subtly beckoning for her. Being Ryoma’s retainer, she could always instantly figure if her lord was calling to her. She wasted no time, flying across the room and budging close to her master in preparation of his command.

“Milord?” She askekd dutifully.

“Kagero, I’m worried about Corrin.” Ryoma said with discretion. “He was just recently attacked, so he might be targeted again. Please keep guard over him during the night. I’ll have Saizo take over for you in the morning.”

Kagero nodded wordlessly, accepting her lord’s mission without question. She then began to make her way towards Corrin’s room, looking as composed and serene as ever. She was anything but composed though. In reality, Kagero was really freaking out. She had almost fallen a few seconds ago in the dining room, but now she had to watch over a sleeping Corrin the entire night! She was going to succumb to whatever ailment was affecting her. She couldn’t do this, she had to refuse! And let her lord down? She couldn’t do that either! No… Her only option was to endure these strange thoughts. As a ninja, it was her duty to do whatever her lord ordered, no matter the cost. _Plus, she really wanted to see Corrin’s cute sleeping face~_

Slipping through the window in one of the corridors, Kagero ran through the roofs of the castle, climbing up all the way to Corrin’s room from the outside. Such was the way of the ninja, slick and unconventional. Kagero could not keep guard of Corrin by standing simply outside of his closed doors. She had to watch over every point of entrance, constantly staying alert of every mode of attack. Jumping from tile to tile back and forth, dashing with her upmost speed. Kagero felt the surge of adrenaline pumping through her veins. All of her previous woes and worries had disappeared. The ninja was moving faster than she’d ever moved before.

Finally, Kagero landed on the roof outside of Corrin’s window. She slowly caught her breath, a cocky smirk forming in her face. She still had it! No amount of strange poisons or sicknesses could keep her down. This would be an easy assignment. She didn’t even need Saizo’s help, she could do this all night _and_ morning. Ryoma had given this mission of protecting Corrin to her after all, _and she had to do it well because no one else but her was allowed to hurt him._ Kagero shook her face violently once more. Oh Gods-! She really thought she’d beaten it! _But the only thing she wanted to beat was Corrin’s cute bum~ _Panic began to fill Kagero’s mind, her body fervently hyperventilating. It seriously was getting worse. What the hell was she going to do???

No… She couldn’t think like that. She had to calm down and be cool. If she let herself be shaken this early, she wouldn’t make it until morning. If she wanted to get through this, all she had to do was focus on the mission, focus on protecting Corrin. Speaking of which, it was probably about time to check how the little prince was doing. Poking her head through a window, Kagero scanned the room in search of Corrin. As expected, he was sleeping soundly in his comfortable bed, _with a happy innocent smile that Kagero couldn’t WAIT to destroy~_ Kagero tried to shake her head in order to shake the thoughts away, but this time something was different. Kagero’s head wouldn’t move at all. Her eyes were completely focused on the cute resting prince, and they would not budge a single inch.

A flush of heat coursed through Kagero’s system. Her body trembled, heartrate increasing and legs becoming wobbly. Had Corrin almost been this handsome? For some reason, when Kagero watched over the peaceful prince at this moment, he beamed with absolute radiance. His impeccable white skin accompanied by his rustled white locks…. And the cute calm expression on his face, it… It enflamed the fires of lust within Kagero. She could imagine herself _ruining the spoiled little brat. Making him shiver with pain and arousal from her command. Taking the once proud prince into nothing but a submissive little bitch that would worship her._

Now that she was alone with the prince, with nothing else to stop her from staying grounded, Kagero entered a full-on lust fueled daze. She couldn’t push the thoughts away anymore, her entire body throbbed with need. She began to slowly walk towards her prince, her mind diving further into corruption by the thoughts debauched immoral acts. With her organ gushing, Kagero’s hands dropped down to her crotch and into her panties. Kagero cooed. She inched forward like a zombie, pure bliss splashed on her face as her digits caressed the entrance to her cunt.

Kagero’s fingers danced around her labia gently, like pretty butterfly bouncing between flowers. But they specially focused on her clit, which seemed to be producing the most amount of pleasure. The more Kagero rubbed her clit, the better it felt. And the better it felt, the bigger it grew. Yes, it appeared that Kagero’s tiny red clit was growing within her grasp, budding inch by inch from a tiny dot to a massive and respectable 9-inch pecker. Even her vagina was affected as well, the whole shutting close completely and being replaced in its stead by a sizeable round sack. Kagero moaned softly as she felt her body morph and expand. She didn’t show any concern when she felt a new member poke through her panties and into the night air. She was too enraptured in her fog of lust to care. Instead, she simply accepted this surge in pleasure, and eagerly pumping this new dick in hunger for more.

Like the stealthy ninja she was, Kagero snuck onto Corrin’s bed without alerting the slugabed. She silently slithered all the way up to the top of the bed, and carefully removed the covers off the sleeping boy. An enthusiastic gasp escaped Kagero’s lips. He looked even more radiant up close~ This horny ninja wouldn’t be satisfied with just looking though. Sliding close to the sleeping prince, she quickly began to pull his pajama pants down to his knees. The tiny bulge in his shorts glittered with brightness. _It was just begging to be dominated~_

Easing his underwear off, Kagero stared at Corrin’s limp manhood with delight. It was so teensy and cute! _Perfect for a little sub like him._ She gently wrapped her fingers around his cute little member, pulling his foreskin back, and started to pump it with her hand. Corrin groaned softly at the warm touch, lightly shifting in his bed. Though he did not wake up, and before long Kagero’s masturbation had given way to Corrin’s erection. His tiny pecker stood up proudly at a stiff 4-inches, a bit small for most males _but perfect for Kagero’s little slut._ It was small enough that Kagero could easily wrap her entire hand around it, and she eagerly did so, caressing every inch of his member with her digits.

Fully wrapped up in jacking off Corrin, Kagero did not notice as her body continued to change. Her buttocks jiggled and bubbled unnaturally, as new mass was generated within her. It slowly began to push outwards, her thighs and cheeks fattening up by the second. Soon, her new surge of supple mass strained against her leg armor and panties, stretching them out further and further until- SNAP Both of Kagero’s thigh straps ripped clean off and her backside wiggled with freedom. Kagero’s ass had suddenly grown massive. Though previously her breasts used to be her biggest assets, now each one of her buttcheeks was bigger than her head.

By this point, Kagero’s efforts were taking their toll on the little prince. He shifted left and right uncomfortably, the strong sensations of pleasure seeping into his dormant mind. His levels of arousal were steadily rising, the warm soft touch surrounding his dick feeling wonderful. Corrin gritted his teeth, grunting out loudly. It was too much for his brain too handle. His dreams were muddled up by the fires of lust. He couldn’t stay sleeping any longer!

Finally, Corrin’s eyes slowly started to open. The prince breathed heavily, eyes blinking rapidly to shave off sleep. His body felt absolutely heavenly, almost as if he was still in a dream. Soon, his gaze turned downwards towards the source of the pleasure, where they caught a glimpse of-

“Kagero…?” Corrin asked aroused and confused.

Kagero lifted her head and smiled in response. “Shhh~ Don’t worry about a thing, my little pet. Let me give you this sweet treat~”

A pleasured groan escaped Corrin’s mouth. He wanted to resist, he knew something was off here. The quiet and responsible Kagero would never do such a thing. Yet, Corrin couldn’t help to submit to her touch. It was as if she had full control of his body, like any decision he made was void to her will. Letting go of his inhibitions, Corrin submerged himself in his lust. What was wrong with letting a beautiful lady masturbate you anyways?

The boy’s eyes drifted over Kagero’s body until they landed on her two bouncing breasts. Kagero’s chest was marvelous, exactly what every man would want in a woman. Yet, for some reason they felt wrong. For someone as strong and powerful as Kagero, only a tight chiseled chest would befit. Then something absolutely strange happened. Almost as if they were listening to Corrin’s thoughts, Kagero’s breasts slowly began to deflate. Corrin stared dumbfounded at her chest. It seemed impossible, but second after second the were losing mass, growing closer to her body. From perfect orbs, they became tighter and squarer. From voluptuous and thick, they turned fully flat. Even her nipples changed, becoming less puffy and sensitive. In a matter of seconds Kagero’s breasts were completely gone, and the bust gap in her chest was left empty.

Corrin did not know how Kagero’s bountiful busty chest had turned into that of a man, but it aroused him more than anything in the world. The idea of being dominated by a sexy man enflamed his loins. Thinking about being forced into submission by someone of your own gender, becoming nothing more than their sexual toy just made Corrin-

“Aaaaahhhhhh~” Corrin cried softly as he felt the shockwave of orgasm wash over his body.

His tiny penis throbbed and sputtered while in Kagero’s hands, eagerly shooting white lines of sperm up into the air. Kagero leaned in hungrily, trying to catch some of the spurts herself while her free hand continued to massage her own raging erection. Splurge after splurge of sperm escaped Corrin’s urethra, until it had all been expelled from his body and it clung stickily to his crotch and Kagero’s hand. Mind dazed over the sensation of climax, Corrin watched hazily as Kagero lifted her hand and began to lick up all of his sperm from her fingers, staring at him lustfully as she did so.

“There’s more where that came from~” Kagero cooed and a still feminine but deeper voice. She shifted her stance, letting Corrin catch a glimpse of the massive sausage that was hanging down from her crotch.

“Wait- Kagero, you’re a man?” He asked her with confusion.

Kagero’s hand stopped, her face shooting back with surprise. What kind of question was that? It had totally taken her out of the mood. Of course she was- wasn’t, she _wasn’t_ a man. Such information was obviously discernable from just looking at her.

“Corrin, what are you-?” Kagero turned down to inspect herself, trying to see what was so hard to understand/ Though she was not met with what she expected. Instead of getting a face full of breast, she found that her chest was completely flat. What’s more, there was a monstrously erect cock attached to where her vagina should have been!

Totally stunned at this development, Kagero stepped back in shock and bewilderment. Her eyes then drifted over to Corrin. He was on his bed with his pants down and cum all over his lap. Kagero gasped in terror. The fog of arousal had been lifted from her mind, and now that she could think rationally and realized what had just happened, Kagero felt horrified at what she had done.

“Milord!! I- I- I’m so sorry!!!” Tears forming in her eyes, Kagero bolted through the window and out of the room.

“Kagero, wait!” Corrin cried, reaching out for her. But it was too late the ninja was long gone.

Kagero felt fully and utterly ashamed. To think that she would perform such a debauched act with her lord’s brother… It made her feel like she was dishonoring the good title of ninja. The only thing she wanted to do as the rushed through the castle’s roofs and trees was curl up into her bed and die. Reaching her small room within the castle grounds, Kagero quickly dove inside through her open window. She heaved and panted heavily, the dash having taken all of her energy. And it didn’t help that her enormous boner continued to rage on even now. Soon the mix of guilt and exhaustion were too much to bear, and Kagero collapsed on the wooden floor, just a few feet from her bed.

Turning her head to the side, Kagero groaned as she dwelled back on her absolutely horrible actions. It was absolutely unforgivable. She- She- She’d forced herself on lord Corrin! Without his permission, she’d started committing sinful acts on his body. Sure, she had been under the control of that strange cursed poison, the same one that had turned her beautiful kunoichi body into that of a feminine man. But the fact that she couldn’t fight against its effects herself just meant that she had nonetheless failed as a ninja. The poor Corrin… What would he think of her now? He must have been horrified…

The scene continued to play over and over in Kagero’s mind like it was haunting her. The way she grabbed his _wonderfully cute pecker and rubbed it commandingly. _Just thinking about it made her _loins grow hungry with lust._ Kagero’s penis throbbed with need. No… Why was this happening again? Kagero know this was wrong, she knew she shouldn’t feel this way. Yet still, her body clamored for more. The sight of a cute whimpering Corrin on the bed made her spine tingle pleasurably. Kagero’s body convulsed on the ground. Ooooohhhhh… What was a ninja like her to do?

Her hand unwittingly travelled down towards her member, gripping her fat shaft tightly within her grasp. Her mind and her libido were at war. She was fighting this affliction as hard as she could, but the image of that sweet soft naked Corrin was burned into her mind. Kagero’s hand slowly began to pump her length up and down. His cute little dick, his pristine smooth skin, that adorable face… _Kagero wanted to ruin it. She wanted to see him submit to her, groveling at her feet like the little slave he was_.

A surge of adrenaline shot through her veins. Her pumps became faster, more determined. She hadn’t noticed it before because of her state of dazed arousal, but now that she was more cognizant, she realized how strong having a dick made her feel. The gargantuan python, the new powerful muscles, the lack of breast matter to hold her down. Kagero felt so powerful, so dominating… Despite everything, never in her life had she felt so in control as she did right now. And she liked it. Kagero’s massive dick throbbed in delight, dripping beads of precum from its tip. Was this change really so bad? Sure, she was more agile as a dainty girl. But now she felt a flood of sense stronger than any she’d ever felt before.

Yeah, you know what? Kagero was tired of this shit. Being a girl fucking sucked. Having to follow orders from someone else was tiresome and boring. She didn’t want to be a stupid bitchy kunoichi any longer. Now _he_ would be the strong and adamant Kagero, and he wasn’t going to take shit from anyone anymore, especially that little twink Corrin. From now on, he was going to be the one on top. And he would make sure that Corrin enjoyed being at the bottom~

Finally having accepted who he really was, Kagero’s large member twitched as it began to ejaculate onto the floor below him. His shot of jizz were commanding and strong, perfectly suiting of a man as well-endowed and dominant as Kagero. Groaning loudly into the room, Kagero let all his previous worries slip out of his mind the same way his hot seed slipped out of his testicles. From now on, things would be very different for him, and this was but a sweet taste of things to come.

With his balls emptied and his lust satisfied, Kagero let a happy sigh out. He fell onto the ground on his pool of cum, basking over the afterglow of his first of many male orgasms to come. He was fully relieved, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Tomorrow would be a grand new day, and Kagero could not wait to get it started. Without thinking any more about it, he promptly fell asleep on his bedroom floor.

The sun shone through Kagero’s window, lighting up the room with its warm morning rays. Kagero slowly rose up from the floor, eyes blinking rapidly, mouth clicking. He stretched his arms wide and yawned to shave off the drowsiness. He felt amazing. Though he’d slept on the floor, he felt more alive and energized than he’d ever felt before. Memories from last night began to surge within his mind. A smile crossed upon his face. Kagero was ready to start the day as the new him~

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door took away Kagero’s attention. Facing towards the noise, Kagero stood proudly, ready for the world to see the new him. “Come in!” He yelled with confidence.

The door to Kagero’s room slowly opened to reveal none other than prince Corrin, the same one Kagero had assaulted last night. A smile curled onto Kagero’s lips.

“Oh Corrin~!” He quickly ran up and wrapped his arms around the other boy, hugging Corring tightly. Corrin struggled within Kagero’s grasp.

“Err… Kagero…” He muttered uncomfortably.

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Kagero was ecstatic to see Corrin again. He was scared that Corrin would no longer want to see him after he’d run away so soon after their romantic encounter. But seeing as he came back, it meant that Corrin really liked him~ “After what happened last night I-”

Corrin stepped away from Kagero’s embrace, looking at him with a determined expression. “Oh Kagero, don’t you worry one bit about last night.” He said with conviction. “I’ve been asking around the castle all morning, and now I realize that wasn’t really you!” Kagero’s eyebrow rose up in confusion. What was he talking about?

“I’m pretty sure you’re under a curse of some sort.” Corrin continued “That’s why you also switched genders. So really, you don’t have to worry about it. I forgive you!” Now Kagero was really confused. So what if she was a man now? She was even better than before. And what was there to forgive? What happened last night was wonderful. 

“Actually, I even talked with Azama about it, and he told me that he could change you back to normal!” Corrin shouted excitedly. “All I need is a bit of blood, but you won’t have to be stuck as a gross guy anymore! You’ll get to be a beautiful lady again!”

All of Kagero’s confusion instantly turned into anger. Corrin thought last night was a bad experience? That Kagero wasn’t in control? That he was ‘gross’ as a man? What kind of disrespectful subordination was this?!?!? Kagero felt utterly insulted. To think that he gave Corrin such a wonderful handjob and this was how he treated him! It made Kagero’s blood boil! Bleh, what else did he expect. This is what happens when you give stupid little bitches even an ounce of kindness. Well, Kagero was doing playing the nice guy. He was going to teach Corrin a lesson he wouldn’t forget…

“Kagero?” Corrin surprised at the unusually quiet Kagero.

He wouldn’t have to wonder what she thought for much longer though, as with a quick movement, Kagero had attacked a weak spot and instantly knocked him unconscious.

When Corrin woke up, his limbs felt all stretched out and sore. Corrin shook his head, shaking the drowsiness away. Where was he? Corrin tried to take his right hand to wipe his eyes, but as he pulled, he found that it was firmly stuck into place. Well that wasn’t normal. Corrin then tried to stand up from the bed he was laying on, but once again his attempt was unsuccessful, for all of his extremities seemed to be tied up and stuck. Corrin lifted his head, panic in his eyes. He was- He was totally naked on someone else’s bed! What’s more, his arms and legs were tightly fastened in place by a set of rope firmly attached to each of the bed’s corners. No matter how hard he pulled in any direction, he couldn’t break free from his constraints.

“Enjoy your little nap darling~?”

Corrin’s attention was suddenly caught by sarcastic dominating voice. He turned to face the sound, only to see Kagero havering over him with a menacing smirk, his dick erect and throbbing lightly.

“Kagero?!?” Corrin shouted with confusion and panic. “What’s going on???”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kagero asked, taking his index finger and treading it along Corrin’s frame. “I’m punishing my cute little Corrin for being such a nasty ungrateful slut. Those horrible comments you made about me being a ‘gross’ man and not being in control are unacceptable. And as my little bottom bitch, I _will_ make sure you never subordinate me like that ever again~”

A look of terror spread onto Corrin’s face. “Wait, Kagero stop!” He cried loudly. “This isn’t the real you! Don’t do this!”

But Corrin’s words fell on deaf ears, as Kagero had already climbed on top of the bed, ready to enact his punishment. Promptly waddling on top of the prince, Kagero stood above Corrin’s head, his ass hanging just a few meters over the other man’s face. Corrin gulped as his eyes focused on Kagero’s twitching butthole. He wouldn’t do what Corring was thinking, right? But he did. Without any warning, Kagero quickly plopped his ass right on top of Corrin’s head, smushing his face between the ninja’s two large round asscheeks. Corrin struggled and wailed as his face was assaulted with Kagero’s backside, though his effort proved totally useless, for he was completely trapped by his restraints.

Kagero rubbed his ass back and forth, his enormous dick tribbling little beads of pre down its length. “This will teach you never to insult me ever again~” Kagero sang sweetly. “Now get on licking, slut!”

The noxious male musk of Kagero’s backside filled Corrin’s nostrils, dazing his mind. He couldn’t believe he had found himself in such situation. It was absolutely, terrible, yet somehow it was also oddly intoxicating. The way Corrin was being degraded sent tingle down his spine. And by a man no less. Corrin never thought of himself as gay in any manner, but the thought of having another man dominate him, having someone much stronger bring him down to the ground, filled him with a strange unknown ecstasy. Corrin’s dick throbbed a little, growing to half mast as Kagero continued to mash his butt onto Corrin’s face. Was he… Was he actually enjoying this?

“I said start licking slut!” Kagero yelled out angrily, pressing his butt towards Corrin with more force.

A pleasured moan escaped Corrin’s mouth. Being treated and commanded like that enflamed his lust. His mind lost thanks to a mix of stench, arousal and confusion, Corrin couldn’t help but comply to Kagero’s taxing request. He eagerly opened his mouth and began to caress the rim of Kagero’s butt with his tongue, slathering Kagero’s crack with his saliva. The taste was absolutely revolting, yet the humiliation of being forced into doing it more than made up for it. Corrin was absolutely in heaven right now.

By this point, Corrin’s dick could no longer keep its composure and finally revealed its true feelings, standing proudly erect from his crotch. Kagero gasped as he noticed Corrin’s pecker twitching with excitement. His own penis twitched in response. Seeing Corrin’s arousal after submitting made him quite happy. Actually, since Corrin was lapping up Kagero’s ass like he’d asked so enthusiastically, maybe it was time for a reward~ Kagero’s mouth curled into a smile. Bending down towards Corrin’s crotch while keeping his ass on the prince’s face, Kagero came face to face with Corrin’s tiny penis. He kissed the tip gingerly, giggling as he noticed Corrin shiver in response. Then, after giving head some licks and smooches, he wrapped the whole thing into his mouth, before he began bobbing his head up and down Corrin’s pole.

Soon the two men were interlocked in an amorous 69-like embrace, with Corrin happily licking Kagero’s backside, and Kagero sucking up Corrin’s cute penis into his mouth. Both of them moved with as much energy and excitement as they could physically muster. Corrin’s rimjob was fantastic. He traveled further than any other man had traveled before, sticking his tongue so deep into Kagero’s asshole it almost reached the ninja’s prostate. On his end, Kagero too was giving Corrin the blowjob of the ages. His head jerked up and down with ferocity. His tongue caressed and massaged Corrin’s entire shaft, covering it entirely in its warm embrace. He was a ninja after all, so his movements were swift and deadly.

Tensions and pleasure ran high as the two men continued to do their best to sexually satisfy each other. Sweat poured down their bodies, ecstasy travelling through their veins. Kagero moaned softly with Corrin’s dick in his mouth. The way Corrin had so fully submitted to him made Kagero feel powerful. Thinking about how he got the princeling to bow down so easily filled his dick with glee. And not just that, Corrin’s rimjob was also just plain fanstastic. All this concentration of pleasure whirled through Kagero’s mind. His body trembled lightly, balls twitching with sperm. He was gonna~

_Spuurt~~_

With a nice juicy gushing sound, Kagero’s dick began bobbing up and down wildly as it released its sperm from its containers. His hot sticky seed spread all over Corrin’s chest, filling the bottom twink with a pleasant warmth. The knowledge that he’d made Kagero achieve climax made Corrin’s own dick throb with pleasure. He had done such a good job as an obedient little slut! It made him so happy! Soon, Corrin’s dick was ejaculating as well, filling up Kagero’s mouth with Corrin’s delicious jizz. Kagero eagerly sucked it all up, not letting go until every last drop had been extracted.

Once both of their orgasms were done and the flurry of climax had passed, Kagero carefully lifted his ass away from Corrin’s head. An expression of utter bliss was plastered on Corrin’s face, along with a combination of his saliva and Kagero’s sweat. Kagero smiled over the dazed Corrin. It was clear he’d done a good job. His bitch had been fully trained

“So, how was it?” Kagero asked Corrin.

“It was… Fantastic~” Corrin replied dreamily.

“It was fantastic what?” Kagero reiterated.

“It was fantastic… Mater~” The word rolled off Corrin’s tongue without second thought. It felt natural. It felt… Right.

“Good~” Kagero chuckled softly. Kagero placed a foot on Corrin’s face, pushing it against the bed lightly. “Remember your place from now on, slut. You are my plaything, my toy. Don’t ever think about insulting me again.”

“Yes master! I’m so sorry!” Corrin cried out pleasurably. “I promise never to question you ever again! You my master, and I am nothing but an object for your pleasure~”

Kagero smirked menacingly above Corrin. “Perfect.” He rubbed his still throbbing erection. “I hope you are still ready for more, because I know exactly what I want to do with you next~”

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop! Here's the second fic for this month. This one has some nice ftm + gay, which is always fun to do. And Kagero is a character I don't write a lot about, so that was nice. Other than that not much to say about this one. Just a regular fun fic. Hope you enjoy it and cheers!


End file.
